Harjit Singh
Harjit Singh, also referred to as the Commander, is the secondary antagonist and psychopath in Dead Rising 2: Case West andPsychopathDead Rising: Road to Fortune. As the head of security at the Phenotrans Facility he acts as Marian Mallon's personal bodyguard and serves as the final boss. In Road to Fortune, Singh is in command of a team of Phenotrans Mercs who start the Las Vegas Outbreak. Singh is also personally responsible for the Still Creek outbreak. Dead Rising: Road to Fortune The Las Vegas Outbreak ("Road To Fortune" takes place on September 11, 2008 and chronicles the Las Vegas Outbreak and events leading up to Case West) At a secret Phenotrans Facility "somewhere west" of Fortune City, Singh catches employee, Dr. Curnow trying to leak sensitive documents to the press that would implicate Phenotrans' involvement in the outbreaks. Singh bloodies the doctor and drags him to the office of Marian Mallon. Dr. Curnow expresses guilty remorse over being involved in "...experiements on all those poor people. The...outbreaks we're causing. The harvesting." Mallon explains that the company has grown exponentially by secretly releasing infected bees into the population to cause zombie outbreaks and ensure ever-growing sales of Zombrex, of which Phenotrans is the sole producer. After forcing Curnow to apologize Mallon orders Singh to snap his neck. Later, a convoy of unmarked Phenotrans vans led by Singh pull up at the Still Creek gas station. Singh confirms with a Special Forces soldier that the canisters containing the bees are sealed and secure, packed in the truck and ready to be released in Las Vegas upon receiving "the green light". Singh tells the soldier to avoid driving fast to "avoid police attention". Then seemingly on a whim, Singh tosses a bee canister out the window of his van joking, "Why Vegas have all the fun, eh?". The canister shatters in the street releasing bees as the convoy leaves town headed for the Las Vegas Arena. As the riders at the Las Vegas 250 enter the starting lineup, Singh and his agents disperse through the stands each carrying a canister of bees which are released as the race begins, triggering the start of what will come to be known as the Las Vegas Outbreak. Singh is last shown breaking his canister and exiting the arena. Dead Rising 2: Case West Case 3-3: Secure Lab In Case 3-3: Secure Lab, just as Isabela Keyes shoots a guard from behind in an attempt to free Frank and Chuck, Singh appears, armed with two Impact Hammers. He smacks Isabela, sending her flying and rendering her unconscious. A guard carries her to Mallon as Singh proceeds to eliminate Chuck and Frank. However, after a battle against Singh and other security forces, he is defeated, and tumbles against a glass tube containing hyped queens. He is killed as the queens repeatedly sting him, both externally and internally as some queens have flown into his mouth. Battle Style Strategy 1 As the cutscene ends, Singh will charge towards Frank. Quickly dodge out of the way and return towards him. Either using your Laser Gun or Impact Hammer, get his health down to two levels left, repeat the process and use your healing items carefully as he is very fast. Security Guards, Zombie Handlers, and Hazard Units will be called for reinforcements. Strategy 2 If playing single-player, Frank can't die. Stock up on guns (Security Guard AR or Shotgun) before the battle, then wait for the Singh to go after Frank. Shoot until he starts to run for you, then run/jump/dodge-roll until he decides to go for Frank again. Also, Singh will frequently jump on top of equipment (often at the same time as summoning reinforcements)and slam on them with his impact hammer, which fires propane tanks. These are easy to dodge, but you never know where they will launch. Don't be afraid to use a gun as this is a good time to use them. Recommended Weapons *Impact Hammer *Impact Blaster *Laser Sword *Lightning Gun *Laser Gun *Electric Prod *Reaper Trivia *Singh is the first Indian of Punjabi Sikh descent in the Dead Rising series, the second Indian character being Ravi Uppal. *The word "kuti" refers to a derogatory term in most Indian languages including Punjabi and in Hindi that means "bitch", which connotes a woman who is unpleasant or contemptible. *Singh is the first Psychopath boss in the series to have a three-level health bar (the second being Agent S in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record). After Singh's health bar is depleted, one of the stars next to it will vanish as the bar refills. The health bar must be depleted three times in all to defeat him. **However, Agent S has their three health bars from the pincers of the machine they are piloting, and their final health bar belongs to themselves, Harjit Singh however, has 3 healthbars to himself, making him one of the most durable humans in the Dead Rising series. *Harjit's theme can be heard on the radio in a vehicle on Dead Rising 3. *Harjit's name is possibly based off of Hari Singh, the ruler of Jammu and Kashmir at the time of its accession into India. *During the fight, Harjit may say "Kalidas" or "Kalidasa". Kalidas is an Indian word meaning "servant of Kali" or "Kali's servant". Kali was a Hindu goddess of death, time, and doomsday and is often associated with sexuality and violence. In one of the most well-known stories, Kali almost destroyed the world in a fit of uncontrollable wrath by dancing. She was only stopped when Shiva dived under her foot to stop her feet from touching the ground. **Considering the context of the word and the greater good mentality of Phenotrans, Harjit is referring to Chuck and Frank as servants of death. Alternatively, he could be referring to himself as a servant of death, as he uses a destructive battle style and could be threatening to crush Chuck and Frank under his boot. In addition to this, Harjit is revealed to be one who caused the outbreak in Las Vegas. Gallery DR2_CaseWest_Profile_01D.jpg|Notebook description. DR2_CaseWest_Profile_01P.jpg|Notebook picture. File:Harjit Singh.png File:IsabelaHarjit.png File:Harjit.png|Harjit Singh. File:Harjit smacks Isabela.png|Singh smacks Isabela, "Kuti!" File:Harjit death.png|Singh is killed by queens. Dead rising harjit bust.png File:Dead rising 2 case west concept art harjit singh.jpg|Concept art. File:Harjit and Curnow.png|Singh apprehends Doctor Curnow. File:Harjit kills Curnow.png|Singh kills Doctor Curnow. File:Harjit face.png|Singh releases the bees. File:Harjit Back.png|Singh at the Phenotrans Facility in Dead Rising: Road to Fortune. File:Harjit on Phone.png|Singh confirms deployment of bees. File:Harjit Convoy.png|Singh's convoy leaves Las Vegas. File:Phenotrans_Triumph.jpg|The triumph of Phenotrans after the Vegas Outbreak. Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Characters Category:Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists